Farming
Farming is a great way to get food in Stranded, especially on islands such as Snowpeak or Pirate Lagoon. This article will tell you how to farm, good things to farm, where to put your farm, and how to use leftover resources. Gathering Materials First of all, you need a shovel. This only requires a stone shovel head and a large handle. Use a hammerstone on a small stone for the shovel head and for the handle an axe on medium wood, then a hammerstone on small wood. Once you have your shovel, you need something to plant. Fruit, coconuts, and wheat stalks are all plantable seeds. Head to the island with the preferred plant. Once you have a seed and shovel, you can begin farming. Clearing Space When farming, you need space. If you plant everything in a single area, they will stack on top of each other when they grow and if they are trees, they will fall over, moving around food and materials and may even make you go flying into the ocean. Fence off the place where you will farm, clear all other items away from it, and try to remember where you planted things. Using your Shovel The shovel GUI is very similar to the bucket GUI. At the top there is a 'Switch to Pick-up Mode' button and at the bottom there is the contents. When a button has been clicked, it will turn a darker shade of blue. When pick-up mode is on you can click any plantable item, which includes fruit, coconuts, and wheat stalks. Once you have clicked, the item will be in the contents area. Only one item can be picked up at a time. When the content has been selected, if any content is in the shovel, you are able to plant it. Planting the Seed Once you understand how to use the shovel, it's time to plant your seed. Place the fruit or wheat stalk on the ground and select your shovel. Put the mode on pick-up mode if it isn't already and click the seed. Select content mode and a see-through image of the mature plant will appear. Click the space where you want to plant it and it will dissappear. Do not be alarmed, the seed was still succesfully planted. Waiting........ The mature plant will take some time to appear. Make sure you have still have some food with you. Build, fish, cook, plant more, weave, make new tools, combat train, guard, give orders, do whatever you want while you wait. But try not to go far from your home. The plant could mature while you are gone and a raider could steal the crops you worked so hard for. Harvest Time When the plant appears, it is ready to be harvested. No, it will not respawn. But remember one thing when you harvest. Keep at least one, a reccomended two or more, of the fruit to plant again. Remind your tribe members this as well. Then, you can plant the seed again. That's the circle of life. Access Materials When you harvest, there may be materials, such as wheat stalks, wood, leaves, and food that won't fit in your storehouses. Here are some good ways to use them. *'Firewood: '''One of the best ways to use up old leaves and wood is to burn them. But try not to waste them. Use the fire to cook or refine ores. *'Trading: 'A great way to use up extra fruit and bread is by trading. Get a relatively fast ship and a good weapon first, then travel to other islands to trade. Try to only trade with people you trust. Or, you could just set up a shop on your own island and advertise with global chat. *'Weaving: 'Use your medium leaves to make ropes. Then, put them on a loom and make some sails and clothing. You can also use small leaves for new leaf clothing, which is also a good way of telling allies and tribe members from strangers and enemies. *'Extra Tools: 'If you've played Stranded for a couple days, you know that tools break. Create handles in case a weapon, firemaking bow, crafting tool, or other important tool breaks. *'Building: 'A tribe's base always seems to get bigger. Create wood into house parts and leaves into roof parts. You can even build with wheat stalks! *'Training: 'Use wheat stalks to make combat dummies. They are useful for gaining combat strength. Make sure every tribe member creates their own, because only the owner of a dummy can repair it. Things to Farm Some things are better to farm than others. The hunger points, thirst points, distance to travel to get it, other resources, and things craftable with the plant decide this. Here are some things you should always farm and shouldn't farm. Best for Farming *'Wheat: 'Wheat is a great thing to farm. The ears can be turned into bread if you have the required resources and tools. Plus, the stalk can be used to make wheat bale buildings, non-functional beds, and combat dummies. The major islands people settle on are around Mainland, so a gathering trip should be quick. Remember, the stalk, not the ear, is used to reproduce it. *'Raspberries: 'Raspberries are tasty, nutrious fruit. A lot of berries grow on each bush. Plus, they produce an item exclusive to raspberry bushes: small wood. Now you no longer have to click on a med. wood 30 times to get small wood. They also come with small leaves for fuel and clothing. Triangle Beach IS rather far from other islands though...... *'Trees: 'Trees are important on islands with little or no wood. Wood is essential for fires, buildings, tools, and boats. Any kind will do, but apple and citrus are the most commonly used. Try not to use palm trees, because the coconuts growing on them aren't all that good for you...... *'Watermelon: 'Watermelon may not give many hunger points, but they have lots of water in them. They can be used for water if you have no bucket. Later, when salt water is unhealthy and pond water makes you sick, they may become essential to keep from dehydrating. They come with small leaves as well. Don't Farm *'Coconuts: '''Coconuts aren't very hunger-sustaining, have no water, and will drain your health if eaten. The trip to Pirate Lagoon or Triangle Beach isn't worth it, for other islands have much better trees. Good luck on your farm! Category:Farmer Life Category:Farming Category:Quality Pages